


Shanta, Shanta

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Nava Rasa Meme (Indian Mythology) [9]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Ramayana - Valmiki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Mission or no mission, Shanta doesn’t mind spending the rest of her life in this tranquil ambience, away from the hustle-bustle of the palace.
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Nava Rasa Meme (Indian Mythology) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071596
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Shanta, Shanta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avani/gifts).



She will never say it aloud, but her initial reaction is to be angry. Very, very angry.

First her biological parents send her away for adoption, and now she needs to pay for the mistake of the man who adopted her.

To make things worse, she is expected to seduce some strange Rishi who has apparently never seen a woman.

_Why, oh why, must a woman always be the one to sacrifice herself for her loved ones!_

Biting her lip, Shanta keeps proceeding towards Rishyashringa’s hermitage, determined to bowl him over by her amazing combo of beauty and brains.

Her anger vanishes in a flash the moment she enters the quaint little hermitage, and she can only gape in wonder at the tall trees and the gurgling little waterfall.

Mission or no mission, Shanta doesn’t mind spending the rest of her life in this tranquil ambience, away from the hustle-bustle of the palace.


End file.
